


Harem of desires

by Cherry1



Category: Naruto, One Piece, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Happy, Hardcore, Headcanon, Impact Play, Lemon, Light BDSM, Lime, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Pegging, Piercings, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Short One Shot, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry1/pseuds/Cherry1
Summary: Pegging requests and short drabbles along with headcanons here! Feel free to ask, don't be shy. Please read the rules. Requests are currently open.
Relationships: Agatsuma Zenitsu/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin/Reader, Eustass Kid/Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader, Gaara (Naruto)/Reader, Hange Zoë & Reader, Hashibira Inosuke/Reader, Hyuuga Neji/Reader, Iida Tenya/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kibutsuji Muzan/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir/Reader, League of Villains (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Levi/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Nami (One Piece)/Reader, Nara Shikamaru/Reader, Nico Robin/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Sabito (Kimetsu no Yaiba)/Reader, Sabo (One Piece)/Reader, Sero Hanta/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	1. Harem of desires

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't seen yall in a while, sorry I haven't updated. I feel like if I switch between books I'll feel more motivated. Take care!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a harem of x reader pegging one shots and , headcanons, drabbles of what your heart desires with characters from Attack on Titan, Boku no hero academia, Kimetsu no yaiba and One piece!
> 
> (please keep the requests x reader)
> 
> thank you!

Hi! This is a harem where you can request what your heart desires. Here are some information I would like you all to know:

1\. You can request a pegging one shot or a drabble or a headcanon

2\. You can only have a full proper one shot if it's pegging

3? Drabbles/headcanons can be about anything, including pegging if you would prefer.

4\. You can only request one of each for the time being

5\. You can have any x reader that I feel comfortable with (not sure yet but I'll tell you if you request something I don't want to do)

6\. Not everything is tagged, including kinks and pairs, so feel free to request what you want

7\. Please request on this page

8\. Anything you don't understand or know you can ask in the comments

9\. I really enjoy reading comments, so feel free to comment your opinion but please but nice

10\. Have fun and please be respectful 11\. This is an x reader fanfic


	2. Reader x Mihawk (pegging)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar daddy Mihawk will give you luxury, but for a price surely both of you will enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Reader X Mihawk  
> Warnings: Sex toys, edging, begging

"hurry up! Don't have all day" Mihawk said, today unusually impatient. "But honey, I don't know which one to pick" y/n complained. Holding up two robes, red and black, switching them back and forth.

"Just take them both" he was already fishing out his wallet and walking away to the till, leaving y/n to run after him with rolling eyes. "What's got you in such a hurry today?" She asked him, rubbing gently up and down is arm.

"I wanna get back quick" he muttered lowly, sliding the money across the counter, swiftly leaving with a thanks. Y/n grasper the paper bag in hand, following him out. "I see, does Mihawk want some attention. Is he getting lonely?" She teased him, only to slyly walk into the next store having him groan but following after.

"Just get what you want and we'll go" he tapped his foot on the floor. Scrolling through his phone as he waited, until finally y/n grabbed him to the counter, holding black lingerie in hand that had rubies stitched on the hems of the bralette and panties.

Mihawk sped home, only a slight worry for the traffic lights and speed limit. Eyes boaring into the road ahead, sharp turn into his mansions unlimited space as he curtly tossed the keys to the chauffeur. Thanking the butler and maid for looking after the house in his absence as he dismissed them.

"Perona, go. Find a bear of something to play with" he said, ushering her off, grasping y/n's hands into his, a silent plead. "Alright hunnybun, go get ready then. I'll be getting changed" she whispered to him sweetly. Y/n exited the bathroom door wearing the red robe and matching lingerie, "you ready hunnybun?" She giggled. A smile curved on to Mihawk's face, maybe he shouldn't have rushed her if she was going through all that trouble for him. "Now, I think we need to train you. Where's your patience gone? It's quite alright we'll sort it out" Y/n tilted his chin up to meet her hungry gaze, she silently told him to lay his bare body down, arms up. He obeyed without a a word, curse his desperation, he should've known better as his patience was almost there all the time but he let it slip up. "Y/n please..." He moaned softly as y/n pumped his cock, letting it harden in her grip. She slid on the rubber cock ring, he whimpered in denial but she let it stay there anyway. Setting a bullet vibrator on each of his perked up nipples, turning all three toys on a low level. Her hands slipped down to the 8 inches of plastic on the bed, examining the red colour she chose to match today's theme. Fastening the harness tightly against her hips, a cold lubed finger suddenly breached his entrance, a quiet moan was let out. He rocked shallowly against her and y/n let him, secretly sliding a second in. Occasionally spreading and scissoring inside before entering a third digit in, feeling around his soft walls. Mihawk let himself fall apart on her, aimlessly trying to thrust up into the air trying to get some friction but nothing worked."tsk, no moving" that's all she said before pulling out and shoving the hard length in, his walls closed up deliciously, gripping on to the toy. She closed her fingers on his waist, rubbing it comfortingly and she rocked slowly in and out of him, dragging on time. "More... Please" he wants more, he wants to plead her but y/n paid him no mind, taking her time. Suddenly she forcefully hit his prostate, paste faster and harder, his legs tried to close themselves on a sudden wave of pleasure but y/n dug her hand to widen them further, trailing kisses and hickey on the sensitive inside of his thighs. "Nnngh, I wanna come, please let me come" he panted, gripping the headboard. "No" she pulled out, the orgasm that arrived so quickly flowed away from his grasp. The excruciating time she took to push the dildo back in, centimeter by centimeter. Mohawk squeezed his eyes shut, his cock ached from the buzzing cockring that fastened on to his cock. His nipples were going raw sensitive when rubbed different parts as he shifted. "Please I wanna come, I wanna come so bad. Y/n lemme come" he begged until y/n pounded him, drilling into his sweet spot and jerking him off in a perfect place, he need to come but only if she would take it off. Y/n stopped suddenly again, Mihawk whined and groaned frustrated. "I'll take it off, but you're not coming anytime soon" she smirked, throwing the ring across the room. She squeezed the base of his cock, gently thrusting in and out at a comfortable pace and Mihawk tried to rock back hard enough to get her to hit the spot. Y/n teased and stopped his orgasm time and time after until he gave up, just waiting and moaning from her touch. "Please I can't take it anymore, y/n I haven't cum yet, let me come!" He begged, tears welled up humiliating him. She smiled softly at his vulnerability, stroking his hair and she turned the vibrations up on his nipples, letting go of his cock she thrusted into him fast and let him chase his release. She fucked him good, railing him perfectly and his sweet spot abused as his toes curled up, arms straining on the grip of the headboard. "Please touch my cock, I need it" he cried out moaning and mewling, "AH, Mmm, so good!" Pretty little noises continued to fall from his lips, y/n's soft hand jerked at his cock in time with her thrusts, it was mind numbing. Mihawk could only feel the mind numbing sensation as he came, her thrusts slowed down gradually, letting him ride out his orgasm. His hole soppy and gaping red from y/n openinh him up for hours, he clenched around nothing but air, curling up on the sheets tired and sleepy. "Hunnybun, drink some water before you sleep" she giggled, carefully pulling him up and slipping the water bottle into his hand, he chugged it quickly falling asleep in peace as she tucked him in after wiping Jim down with a warm cloth towel. "Maybe I should break you some more next time, your little hole is begging me to" she giggled sadistically, a single finger rubbing his rim, earning a soft groan from Mihawk as they cuddled up into bed until the next morning. BONUS -----> "AUgh My EaRs!" Zoro complained, he came back after his attempt to find Luffy with a tiny boat after his success of defeating the gorillas. "Nevermind never again am I going into that mansion" he shivered, running away to the wrong direction where he came from.


	3. Double? (Y/n x Kouda x Tokoyami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and Tokoyami loves Kouda very much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Y/n x Kouda x Tokoyami  
> Warnings: pegging, double penetration, creampie, fisting, Dom/sub.

"Kouda" y/n whispered softly, "if you wanna do this I think we should". She smiled, her hand softly caressing his face. "A-are yo-ou s-sure" he stammered weakly. Kouda had really wanted to try out a threesome with Tokoyami but didn't have the guts to tell Y/n until she forced it out of him.

"I'm sure, it'll be fun. Just remember to say stop" she warned him, knowing he would feel to bad to to say anything In case of upsetting someone. "Y-yes" he nodded quickly. "Well then, I'll see what I can do, see ya tonight" she pecked him on the cheek and left to Tokoyami's form.

A patterned of knocks bounced of Tokoyami's door, he left the sofa reluctantly but fast nonetheless. "Hello, Y/n what can I do for you" slightly shocked to find her standing at his door with an innocent smile.

"You see... Kouda and I were wandering if you'd like to join us tonight, not me but Kou" she indicated. Tokoyami's dark hair covered the red riding up his face just nearly. "Oh, you're clean right?" She added after a second. "Uh, yh. Want to see" he stumbled around awkwardly, digging out his medical report.

"No worries, I trust your word 'yami' I'm taking that you'll be there, yes?" She tapped her nails against the frame of the door, waiting. "Yes, I'll be there".

\----------++TIME SKIP++----------->

Y/n opened the door too see Tokoyami timidly standing at the door, briefly welcoming him in. "Sit down! Kou' is just getting ready from the shower  
Won't be a minute!" 

He awkwardly sat down on the edge of the bed, in briefs with his jacket off. "So, what will it be like tonight?" He asked warily, should've considered things beforehand but here we are, the sudden excitement of having an intimate session with Kouda really cut of his normal rhythm.

"Double penetration, I'm a dom if that's alright with you, you can back now at this chance if you want" she explained, chuckling a bit. "I think I'll stay" he offered a small smile.

Kouda walked shyly into the room, small steps and eyes bearing into the floor. "Kou'! Don't be shy now, after all, you need to loosen up" Y/n giggled, pushing him over to Tokoyami.

"Hello, Kouda, I hope I'll be up to your standards" he laughed. Kouda unexpectedly leaned in for a soft kiss before Y/n pushed him down, wearing a evil grin. "Remember stop means stop" she eyed them both in individual warning, "stop means stop" they repeated.

"Who would you like to prep you, Kou'?" y/n asked, looking at Tokoyami. "Toko' please, I need Toko" his request as quiet as usual. "You're up Yami, if you find it he'll be as louder".

Tokoyami took caution, generous amounts of lube on his hand in consideration, prepping finger by finger as Y/n peppered Kouda with hickeys and bites. Soft moans and whimpers left his mouth, slightly surpresed.

"Kou'..." She looked him in the eyes, implying something to which he shook his head to. "Kou', please let me hear you, I'm sure you're beautiful in many ways" he spread his fingers around, digging for that sweet nerves. "NnggAh~" he moaned, hands going up to grab Y/n's, hooking their fingers together as Tokoyami pressed in the thumb.

Time seemed to drag on until finally the entire hand went up, giving him a rest and a time to adjust. Y/n licked up his neck and sucked red marks on to his collar bone, little by little distracting him until a sudden push had him squeal. She signaled Tokoyami to pull out his hand, deciding he was prepped enough.

"Kou', you can't come now ok?" He hummed softly into the air, obliging her instructions. "We'll make you feel, so good. So be patient for us" Tokoyami whispered. Y/n pushed Kouda aside gently, pulling tokoyami down as well as his boxers. "Kou', you know what do do" with that Kouda climbed over Tokoyami, his chest bounced a little at the action, inviting Tokoyami to latch on to him.

Slowly he slid down, engulfing Tokoyami whole, the help of preparation made it easy, his hole loose and ply-able. Letting out a gurgle of noises as Tokoyami bit down on his rosy buds, "sensitive?" The raven teased  
"Y/n always teases me there, she made it all sensitive" he whined.

"That I did", she said securing on the harness, "ride him Kou' I'll know if you're slacking. She switched something on, a quiet buzzing sound switched on, "shit, I don't know how long I'll last if you do that" Tokoyami joked, "I'm sure you'll do fine" she laughed back. 

Kouda already too much of a mess to comprehend what's happening, his hips jutting down with Tokoyami's face buried in his breasts. "I'm sure we can make you cum with only your nipples one day" she planned out loud, sinister plan really.

Without warning she slammed in, a son broke through Kouda's voice as Tokoyami grunted. He showed his neck to her submissively, Y/n moaned, the vibrations in her clit grew and the sense of ownership grew with it.

Her teeth bit into his neck enough to leave a mark but no breakage. She didn't let him adjust, not that he needed to, sadistically pounding him at s publishing pace, each time she went out Tokoyami went in, both torturing his prostate in sweet pleasure, drowning him in love.

"T-too much! S-sensitive!" He cried, tears welled up, the vibrations were mind numbing. Tokoyami groaned and grunted as his hole swallowed their lengths up, clenching tightly as if refusing to let go.

"Ugh so tight" he moaned, his past going faster than Kouda thought possible. "You're do so well Kouda" Y/n praised. Both of them grinding their tips into his sweet spot at the same time, going deeper and spreading him open more and more.

Loud tilted his head back in a silent scream, fingers digging into the mattress and his tongue slightly hanging out. Y/n turned his head to the side, their kiss passionate and and sensual as Tokoyami let his hand travel up his body, tweaking his nipples hard, pulling them in a tease.

Y/n let go of the kiss, eyes wandering to his hole, puffy and abused, as she spread and kneaded his cheeks. "So good for us, yeah" she buried her head into the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent he gave off.

"Ah~ ah~ 'm gonna come, Y/n I'm gonna come. Toko' please, please lemme cum" he babbled aimlessly, leaving Y/n's embrace for a second to nuzzle against Tokoyami's chest, begging for his wanted release.

Y/n nodded at Tokoyami, "I'm close to, good Boyz come in 3.2.1" she matched their cue, a particular deep and hard thrust pushing them into a star of orgasm. The vibrations hit perfectly against both of them. "Y/n, off, turn it off, too sensitive" they both mewled, Kouda still bucking his hips. 

She took their beg for mercy, turning it off. Rocking her hips back and forth for their post-orgasm bliss and let them ride it out. Kouda fell to the side, snuggling into him, Y/n gripped his ass unforgivingly and spread it open to reveal his semen leaking, rawed hole, clenching and unclenching at air, making him whimper slightly.

Tokoyami, fazed and panting, snapping out when Y/n came in with two towels, "you think you can wipe yourself down?" she asked him earning a short 'yeah'.   
She chucked him the cloth, wiping Kouda down with a groan.

"Heyz aren't you gonna, clean out the cum" he grimaced. "Kou' likes feeling it, gives him comfort I guess" she took the towels back into the bathroom to throw in the hamper.

"Isn't that going to drip out and be hard to clean after"  
"He likes that too, that's why we didn't bother with the condom unless you wanted to. She smiled, crawling back into bed after a toilet break, throwing the duvets over them.

Arms wrapping around both of them, Tokoyami tucked into her embrace happily and Kouda unconsciously smiled in his sleep, the warmth in his belly still lasted.


	4. Mommy~ (shinsou X reader pegging)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinsou gets pegged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Dom!Reader x Sub! Shinsou  
> Warnings: oversimulated, mommy kink, consensual somnophila.
> 
> (Sorry I didn't know what you wanted)

"I'm not forcing you or anything, but it could be a good idea" Y/n batter her eyelashes at him with a mischievous smile resting on her usually poker face. "I- I don't know... I trust you but are you going to like it" his lips pressed into a line, fiddling his hands.

"Of course! It'll be good fun for both of us" she nodded eagerly. A comforting hand rested on his, guiding them to the little cafe round the corner.

Later they went back to the apartment, Y/n ushered Shinsou into the shower as she got ready with setting up everything. "Babe, are you ready?" She got a mumbled yes for a reply, he stepped through the door half dressed in a robe.

She grasped his hands tightly in hers "do you want to use traffic lights or safe word?" He thought for a moment "can I use traffic lights?" A light blush decorated his face. "Whatever you're comfortable with, just don't push yourself, ok?" He nodded, letting Y/n take over.

A content with left his lips as he felt her kissing down his neck gently, occasionally leaving hickeys and marks. Letting his head tilt backwards with soft whimpers and fingers grabbing on to the sheets.

"Go lay on your back for me, be a good boy" she whispered, grabbing the scented lube. "Tired already?"  
"Not yet" he mumbled, he leaned back, arms holding his legs up. Shinsou moaned softly, a lubed finger pushed in and gently worked him open with a finger after the other until he told Y/n he was ok a few minutes later.

Y/n pulled out and wiped her fingers on the nearest towel, securing the leather harness against her hips and thighs. Lathering lube all over the 7 inches of purple silicone, her fingertips ghosted his waist before caressing him happily. 

"Ready?"  
"Ready."  
He let out a airy groan as she settled in with a quick thrust, shallowly rocking back and forth "mmm~ faster, mommy! Please I want..." He trailed off, flushed and embarrassed. "I know, I know, shhh breathe" Y/n listened to his plead.

Thrusting faster and faster gradually, hitting over the bundle of nerves until Shinsou was moaning out choked up gargles of 'mommy'. "So good, mommy I can't" he sobbed, the blurred sight of his vision as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and eyebrows creased in concentration.

Y/n smirked, gripping his leaking cock in a hand whilst driving the head of the toy deeper and harder into the singular spot, "that's it, you can let go anytime. What's your colour" her thumb went over his tip, following the speed. "G-grEEN! Mommy, more~ ah~ I want more, please" he begged.

The oversimulation made his legs shake as he came with a loud cry but Y/n didn't stop and she didn't slow down either. His eyes widened, arms reaching out, "yellow". She heard him, immediately slowing down to a barely noticeable pace. "Baby, did I push you too hard?" She was worried, stopping to check up.

"N-no, I was just scared but it felt really good. Can we continue?" He gulped, semen covered chest heaved. "What if you fall asleep"  
"Can you keep going for another round"  
"Sure!"

He flipped back on to the mattress, laying limp from the after shocks and quickly Y/n went back to a moment ago. Abusing his prostate, he tensed up with loud whimpers and shut his eyes tightly. Jerking him off faster in a rigid pace, trading his over sensitive spots that left him begging.

"Mommy!" He let his eyes close, resting the familiar numbing pleasure played as he left unconscious noises fall from his lips. Y/n smiled, feeling him up and down. Then all of a sudden he spasmed from another orgasm, his bliss covered face letting out a breath he'd been holding in for the build up.

She lazily worked him through, before carelessly taking off the dildo and throwing it into the sink. Taking a washcloth to clean her partner, who melted into deep slumber since months. A peaceful blush still lay across his cheeks. "So I guess you did fall asleep, night night baby".

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments make me really happy! Thank you so much for your support on my other works, love you all. If you haven't please check out my other stories :3,  
> Good luck during this difficult time


End file.
